kogane_no_kenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kogane no Ken Wiki:Manual of Style
Since this page acts as a reference guide for the wiki, it will be constantly updated. You may want to action=purge}} purge the page, to see whether it has been updated since your last visit. ---- The Manual of Style is to be strictly followed while editing/formatting general wiki articles. Any discussions, additions of rules or loopholes should be discussed in the talk page. Alternatively, the founder's talk page could also be used for the same purpose. General *Each article must have the first letter capitalized, other words must begin with small letters. Proper nouns are exceptions for this. *Each article must be written with proper English, grammar and punctuation should be emphasized evenly. *Not usually enforced, articles should be written with an English level of 2 or more (on a scale of 5-point). *Templates should be used in appropriate articles. Parameters should be filled with appropriate matter, as per the information. *Articles should be categorized correctly. Useless categories, if added, will be deleted, and the user in regard, will receive a warning. *There is zero tolerance of vandalism, either by registered or unregistered users. Users found guilty of vandalism will be banned from the wiki, for a minimal of two weeks. If vandalism continues with a ban evasion, the user will be blocked from the wiki for a minimal of 3 months. Images *Images are neither necessary for the wiki, nor needed in any purpose for general articles. Images must be uploaded only for u *Even though the uploading of images is not restricted, the wiki discourages bulk uploading of images, with no certain purpose. *Images containing adult themes, and profanities, will be straightaway deleted, and the uploader of the image will be punished with a three-day ban. *Images shall be used in User namespaces only. No image should be allowed to rest upon a main article. Templates *Appropriate templates should be used for articles. *Creation of templates is not restricted to users. They are free to create a template, unless they have a permission from at least on admin. *Disrupting the working of a normal template will result in the user receiving a warning. *Continuation of such will result in two more warnings, and ultimately, a ban for a minimal of 3 weeks will be served. *Any changes to be made to any template shall be first discussed in the its talkpage, or any admin's talkpage. Trial of changing a template without prior permission will be served with a warning, and continuation will result in a ban. Main Page *The main page is not locked for registered users, but it shall not be edited without prior permission. *Admins are free to edit it, although. *Improvements in the main page should be discussed in its talk page. Likewise, the founder's talk page is also an alternative. User pages *User pages are free will of users. They are free to put whatever text they prefer. *Adult themes, profanities and advertisement in user pages will not be tolerated. Resultant of any of the three will be a ban. *Images in the userpage must be less than or equal to 8. Images are neither forced, nor encouraged to be put in userpages. Signatures *Each signature must have a link to the userpage of the user, and the talkpage. *Time stamp is a must in a signature. Time stamp should always be put along with the signature. *A signature must be of a line only, not more; it can contain an image too, as per the user's will.